laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2.0.0 Press Release
"Super Smash Bros. Ultimate 2.0.0 Press Release" was a leak LaxChris covered on January 25, 2019. As of January 27, 2019, this leak has not been proven fake by Nintendo announcements. Content of Leak >New Fighters Piranha Plant pipes up from the Super Mario series! This tricky fighter can extend itself, spit spiked balls, and can even fly by spinning like a propeller. Its Final Smash summons Petey Piranha, returning from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii)! Piranha Plant launches for early purchasers on February 15, and will be available for purchase on March 1. SUPER SMASH BROS. x PERSONA 5 Joker steals the show from the critically acclaimed Persona 5. With a host of Personas in his possession, including the Master Thief Arsene and series-icon Jack Frost, he'll seize victory before you ever see it coming. SUPER SMASH BROS. x DRAGON QUEST III Erdrick, the warrior of salvation, arrives on the scene from the Dragon Quest series. As the legendary hero himself, he fights with both sword and sorcery, using fire and thunder to gain the upper hand. All three fighters will cost $5.99 each, and Joker and Erdrick can be purchased with the Fighter’s Pass (available now for $24.99). Joker and Erdrick will release on March 1 for Fighter’s Pass owners, and on March 15 for individual purchase. >New Stages Mementos. The mysterious manifestation of society's collective unconscious, Mementos appears as a dark subway infested with Shadows—the repressed emotions of the real world. Be on the lookout for series favourites lurking in the background! Alefgard. Return to Alefgard from the very first Dragon Quest in this new travelling stage spanning the vast kingdom of Tantegel to the wicked spires of the Dragonlord himself. Yoshi's Crafted World. Reimagined from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Yoshi's Wooly World makes the leap onto Switch with visuals inspired by the upcoming Yoshi's Crafted World. Seamless! Mementos and Afelgard are included with Joker and Erdrick respectively, while Yoshi’s Crafted World is available for free with the 2.0.0 update. >New Mii Costumes SUPER SMASH BROS. x FINAL FANTASY Travel back to the past and master the elements with this Black Mage costume for your Mii Swordfighters from the very first FINAL FANTASY game! Also returning from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U is the Chocobo headwear. There’s no way like the highway! Mii Fighter costume comes with a corresponding Spirit. SUPER SMASH BROS. x BRAVELY DEFAULT Brave it out as the four Warriors of Light with these new Mii Fighter costumes featuring Tiz Arrior, Agnès Oblige, Ringabel, and Edea Lee. Mii Fighter costume comes with a corresponding Spirit. SUPER SMASH BROS. x SUPER MARIO RPG Shoot for the stars with this Geno costume for your Mii Fighters, returning from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Mii Fighter costume comes with a corresponding Spirit (also available on the Spirit Board and in Adventure Mode: World of Light). SUPER SMASH BROS. x THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU Dare to play the Reapers’ Game with this Neku Sakuraba costume for your Mii Brawlers. Mii Fighter costume comes with a corresponding Spirit. All Mii Fighter costumes will cost $0.75 each, or can be purchased in a bundle for $6.75. LaxChris' Thoughts His first point was that Version 2.0.0 has already been announced, so the press release being leaked isn't entirely impossible. Furthermore, big updates, as he points out, usually do have press releases talking about the update. He considered the February 15th release day of Piranha Plant to be obvious and he doesn't discount the leak for it. He does find it a little weird that both Joker and the newly announced Erdrick are scheduled for release on March 1st. Erdrick hadn't been announced yet by the time the video was made, so seeing him announced hurts the leak a little bit. He does not the codenamed "Brave" character found in the game's data alongside Joker and Piranha Plant. He notes that he didn't like the Yoshi's Woolly World stage in the previous Super Smash Bros. title. He doesn't mind if it doesn't come back at all. He also noted that he liked a lot of the Mii costumes and saw good reasons for all of them. He labeled himself as "skeptical" of the leak. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Leak Category:Not Confirmed Real